Family photo
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Are the SPK a family, a team or a group of faithful people working under one boss? Halle finds a photo of Nears family when shes looking for him. It's a little sweet thing I put together. No pairings.


Are the SPK a family, a team or a group of faithful people working under one boss? They are not just a group of faithful people working under one boss at least not past the surface.

The SPK have arrived at the SPK building's main room and they are a little surprised when they don't see Near there like usual. They push it aside for now thinking that maybe he's a little late or is talking to someone on the phone or something. So they get to work…. Though after about two hours they begin to worry a little.

"Wonder if he's alright." Gevanni says looking behind himself to the spot on the floor Near usually sits at.

"Yeah. I hope he is. It just doesn't feel right sitting here without him there." Rester agrees glancing back to where Near should be sitting like Gevanni.

Halle also is turned to where Near should be sitting but hasn't said a word yet ad this goes on for a few more seconds before words escape her lips. "It really does feel weird."

The whole room is silent for a few more seconds then Halle pushes her chair out and stands.

"I'm going to go check on him. If anything is wrong I'll contact you guys." She heads towards the hall where the rooms are located.

"Ok." Rester agrees watching her go.

Gevanni stares at the spot where Near should be knowing it just isn't right to not have the boss here. He makes himself turn around to try to continue working but can't concentrate.

The three of them are worried about Near so of course it's going to be hard to concentrate until they know he's ok.

"Near?" Halle knocks on the door to Near's room in the SPK building.

The door creaks open slightly and she pushes it open further looking into the room.

She steps into the room not seeing anyone and glances around. "Near?" She spots something like a piece of paper or maybe a photo on the bed that the covers are slightly wrinkled showing where he had sat on it. She goes over to it and looks to it confirming that it's a photo or well the back of one that has writing on it.

There's two different writing styles on it and two different signatures.

One has a heart over top of the first word and after the signature. The words on it is 'Love you big brother. Always and forever. I hope that we'll see each other again soon. Love Rai.'

The second has a smiley face before the first word and a heart over the signature. The words on it is 'Love you lots little brother. I don't care if we're the same age you're still my little brother. We should find some time to hang soon. Love Silver.'

Halle flips the photo over to look at the actual photo curious as she has now learned Near has a brother, most likely a twin, and a little sister. She smiles a little seeing the picture.

Near and an almost copy of Near, except for tinted blue clothes and chocolate brown eyes, are hugging a smaller girl who looks three maybe four years younger than them. The girl has long straight silky white hair, winter blue eyes, a black tank top, black shorts and her shoes are not visible in the photo as she's sitting on her knees like her brothers. The three look happy and are sitting together in a grassy field on a sunny day.

Halle places a finger by Near's smiling happy non emotionless face in the photo. She has come to care for Near like her own child even if she may not say it out loud it shows sometimes. She puts the photo back where and how she found it then turns to continue to look for Near finding him standing at the door way. "Ah there you are Near. We were wondering if something was wrong when you were late." She explains.

"I was just taking some time to think about some information on the case while wondering around a little." He explains as he walks into the room coming to stand in front of Halle beside the bed. He looks to the photo and picks it up turning it to the picture side looking at it.

"So are you thinking of visiting your siblings sometime soon." She's pretty sure he probably knows she had looked at the photo so she guesses it's to not pretend she doesn't know.

Near glances up at her but it's not a glare or any type of anger in his gaze that she can see. "Maybe." He says a little softly as he looks to the photo again. "I'd also like to try to bring Kira down hopefully soon."

Halle watches Near for a second as he puts a finger on the photo as if remembering that time. "You are so determined on catching him. I have a hunch that it's more than because the real L died."

Near looks back up to her, still not angry like she had expected as she had snooped at a photo when she probably shouldn't have. "I want to bring Kira down because I want to protect them from Kira. I want to make sure that this world doesn't endanger them because of something I can stop. I want to protect them. The real L being killed was only half the reason."

Halle blinks and smiles. "Then lets work hard and bring down Kira!" She says with a determined look and one of her fists coming up to beside her chest giving her a determined stance.

Near blinks and smiles with a nod. "Lets." He agrees putting the photo in his pocket but pauses a moment. He takes a step towards Halle and shyly hugs her, surprising her. "Thank you Halle." He says. "You're like the mother I never had."

Halle's surprised face turns into a warm smile and she hugs him back. "And you're like a son to me."

They hug for a few seconds longer then break apart.

With a smile gracing his lips Near leads Halle towards the door jogging slightly with Halle chasing after him.

The two let out a small laugh as Halle keeps jogging after Near like when kids play chase with their parents.

They really are like a mother and son.

Though maybe the whole team is like a family.


End file.
